Often when using a pencil, a sharpener for the pencil is not available. While the prior art has recognized the advantage of providing a sharpener retained on a pencil for ready use, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,905 to Randall, the prior art has not adequately dealt with the problem of the litter produced by the resultant shavings from the pencil.